Bro's Got Each Other's Back
by agroxneko
Summary: Puck finds out about Rachel's secret crush on Santana, and decides to help her out by inviting Santana to their bro's night. Some spoilers for season 3.


**A/N: **It's set in season 3, the only difference being that Rachel and Finn aren't together.

* * *

><p>It was no secret to Puck, though the way he found out was an entire accident. It was a night with just him and Rachel, a bro's night, was what they called it. They were "Jewbro's", had been for a long time, and for the most part it was a secret. Sure, they talked at school, but they weren't as close as they were outside of school.<p>

The night he found out about Rachel's crush was on a bro's night like any other. They had gone out and caused trouble, like always because it was Lima and everything in that town was boring to them, and had come back to drink a few beers and watch some TV. They had been a little buzzed because they had taken the opportunity that both of their parents were out of town, and ended up making out on the couch.

Despite the fact that they did occasionally make out when drinking, they weren't together. They knew better, but they were just lonely at times. Puck slept with anyone and the only one he bothered going for, really going for, was Lauren and she left him and Glee. Rachel was on an on and off relationship with Finn that always left her with a broken heart that Puck was left to put back together.

That's why they made out, more than once, like they were doing that night. Rachel was on top of Puck, smashing their lips together and Puck was tugging at her shirt. Their lips came apart and he sucked on a spot on her neck, her favorite spot, and she moaned out.

"Santana…" He froze and leaned back, looking at her curiously. Her eyes widened and she realized what she said.

"Wait, what? Santana? Why'd you think of her?"

"Noah, I-I wasn't thinking about her, not _that_ way. Her name just slipped, that's all." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Her name just slipped?" Rachel nodded and Puck just gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her and Rachel frantically smashed their lips together again. She pushed herself closer to him, as if that would make him forget everything. They ended up making out on Puck's bed, where they both ended up falling asleep.

After waking up they spent the morning on the couch playing video games, and Rachel was sure Puck had forgotten about her slip up until he brought it up. Rachel cursed and looked at the controller at her hands, finding it more interesting. Both of them had forgotten about the game and Puck leaned closer to Rachel.

"Do you like Santana?" Rachel didn't say anything and Puck took that as a hint. He leaned back and stared at the controller at his hands as well. They sat there in silence for a long time before Rachel spoke up, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"I do, I…" She cleared her throat and tried speaking again. "I've always been in love with her, even though I know she doesn't love me back." Rachel shook with silent tears and Puck wrapped his arm around her. He had no idea she was gay, he had no idea she was in love with Santana, but he was going to support Rachel no matter what. He was her bro, and bro's got each other's back.

The next day Rachel had begged Puck to not tell anyone, and at first Puck was slightly insulted that she would assume he would, but then he realized coming out to Santana was something she feared the most, so he promised. She smiled and never asked him to promise again, knowing he would keep it.

Since then, he knew about Rachel's crush and it was a secret between them. Whenever he saw the two talking, even though really it was Santana insulting and making fun of Rachel in some way, he would watch from afar and make sure Rachel was okay.

Sometimes she was, but a lot of the times, after Santana would blow up in her face, he'd find Rachel on his doorstep in tears. Rachel would always sound so hopeless when she cried but the next day she would be just as determined and headstrong as before, only to get crushed again.

It had been months since he found out about Rachel's crush, and even though he was glad to help his bro out, he had heard enough about Rachel go on about Santana. The last straw was when he was in bed, relaxing, when Rachel burst into his room and jumped on his stomach excitedly and he was glad that she was small and light.

"Noah!" She jumped up and down on him, and Puck put his hands on her shoulders to try and steady her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Santana being back in her Cheerios uniform is amazing. I truly do love those uniforms, don't you?" Puck sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I do, and you've told me this since the year started. You know you're my bro and all, but damn you've talked about Santana every day since you told me about her." Rachel stopped bouncing and frowned.

"You told me about Lauren," Puck opened his mouth to talk but Rachel cut him off. "And each Cheerio you sleep with, and rather graphically, might I add." Rachel crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

"I don't tell you about _every _hot chick I fuck, do I?" Puck asked with a grin.

"You do." Rachel said and Puck laughed, remembering all the good times he had. When Rachel noticed he was silent for a while, she looked down to see him looking at the ceiling with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and slapped the side of his head, making him jump.

"The hell?" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I'm talking about _my_ Cheerio, not the ones you sleep with." Puck wriggled his eyebrows at Rachel.

"Your Cheerio?" Rachel's face grew a red tint and she stuttered as she tried to form words, making him laugh and her pout more. When he was finally done laughing, he looked up at her thoughtfully. "Ya know, I could help you out." Rachel raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"How?"

"I can try to get you and Santana together." Rachel's eyes widened and she jumped off him and quickly shook her head.

"No." Puck frowned.

"Why not?" Puck didn't get it, Rachel wanted Santana, she talked nonstop about the Cheerio when they hung out, but now she didn't want Puck to set it up and frankly, he didn't get it.

"She's not going to want me, you know that," Rachel shook her head. "It's not worth it, so let's play something." She grabbed the nearest video game and almost literally ran out of his room. The rest of the day, every time Puck talked about his idea, Rachel would shut him out or change topics. The next few days were the same and it was killing Puck to see Rachel stare at Santana when the Latina wasn't looking and talk about her only to have Santana be awful to her every day. He finally had enough and walked to her locker after Glee, and leaned against the one of the ones next to it as she went through her books.

"Hey, bro," Rachel nodded as she put away the last bits of her books. "I got an idea." Rachel closed her locker and leaned against it as well.

"Oh?" She asked, curious.

"Bro's night, this weekend, vandalizing." Rachel nodded and thought about it.

"Vandalizing what, exactly?" Puck grinned.

"The school." Rachel grinned back and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Noah, you know that is extremely dangerous, right?"

"Yup." Puck said excitedly and Rachel chuckled.

"Okay, this weekend it is." Puck raised his arms for a fist pump, which he got back. He raised his hand again for a high five, making Rachel roll her eyes but high five him anyway. Or tried to, except Puck raised his hand even higher and out of Rachel's reach, making her scowl. Puck laughed and kept it raised high.

"C'mon, jump." Rachel scowled and slapped him in the stomach instead before leaving Puck, who was still laughing at the lockers. As Rachel walked away, Puck walked in the opposite direction to the football field. Outside he saw all the Cheerios practicing and sat at the bleachers, waiting for them to finish so he could begin the second part of his plan.

Santana had seen him while she was practicing and rolled her eyes, expecting him to there just to pick up girls. Once it was over, she charged up the stairs before any other Cheerio could and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Santana, want some of the Puckasaurus? You don't have to be so excited though, you can have me all day." He motioned towards his body with a giant grin.

"Listen Puck, what do you want, besides picking up chicks?" Puck grinned.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here," Santana gave him a disbelieving look and he stood up. "Let's hang out on Sunday."

"Why?" Puck shrugged.

"Cuz? C'mon, I can teach you how to be more badass." Santana gave him a slightly offended look.

"Please, I'm more badass than you, and I'm not going to do one of your stupid pranks." Puck pouted.

"They're not stupid…" He mumbled.

"Answer's no." With that Santana walked down that steps but he wasn't discouraged at all. It was only Monday and he had the rest of the week to convince her. Tuesday he asked her again, and she declined, saying something about not wanting to get kicked off the Cheerios again. Wednesday, he broke into her locker and put confetti inside that blew up when she opened it. He walked to her as soon as it all fell onto her and she glared at him. He asked her again with a serious face, which only caused her to be angrier and he might have gotten punched in the face if it wasn't more Brittany getting in the way to ask something. Thursday he stalked her all day, getting annoyed looks from Santana and an odd look from Rachel, who didn't say anything when they hung out later that day. Santana finally snapped on Friday and through her arms up in the air.

"Fine, we'll hang out and do one of your stupid pranks." Puck grinned and nodded, telling her to get ready to spend the night at his house on Sunday. Saturday he planned on how to get them to the school and not have either of them leave. Come Sunday, he told Santana to meet him at the school with dark clothes while he prepared with Rachel, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. They took Puck's car, and Puck made sure to hold onto the keys when they got out. When they neared the doors, Rachel stopped walking and started turning around.

"No way." She said as Puck got in her way and pushed her forward. She resisted and turned around again angrily. "How could you do this?" She hissed. "You know how I feel about Santana and vice versa." Puck was amused she said "vice versa" in a sentence, and thought about poking fun at her about it, but decided against it.

"Yeah, I know you got the hots for her," He winked at her. "And I got your back bro, I'll make sure you get your girl." With that he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder, making both of them walk forward to Santana, who hadn't seen them yet.

"Yeah, I know she hates me…" Rachel said quietly and when they neared the doors and were spotted by Santana, the Latina had the same reaction as Rachel. She scowled at Rachel before looking at Puck.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Santana snapped. "What's the hobbit doing here?"

"Rachel's my bro, and when I do something really stupid like a prank, she helps me out." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Berry helps you with your idiot pranks? When the hell did she even do pranks?" Puck felt Rachel stiffen and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Rachel's badass," Puck grinned as he let go of Rachel and started walking past Santana. "More than you'd ever be." Santana opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it angrily and stepped back with Rachel while Puck picked the lock. Santana crossed her arms and looked at Rachel, who was staring straight at Puck, and looked at her clothes. She was wearing dirty converse that seemed old, dark jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a sweater.

"Didn't think you had normal clothes, but you look nice." Rachel finally looked at Santana and gaped at the taller girl before giving her a nervous smile.

"T-thank you, I'm glad you like them," Rachel looked down at the floor and played with her hands. She looked back up again and grinned crookedly. "It is always good to know that I look good for illegal vandalizing of public property." With that, Rachel walked towards Puck and pushed him out of the way. He got up and walked to Santana and poked her shoulder.

"Just watch my bro do her magic." Santana rolled her eyes but watched anyway and her eyebrows shot up when she saw Rachel get up and open the doors. Rachel turned around just as both the doors opened and she raised her arms up with a giant grin.

"When will you learn, Noah? I can get into anything so much better than you." Puck scoffed and walked to Rachel and pinched her cheeks, making her drop her arms and whine childlike.

"Aren't you cute, thinking you're so good at this." He let go of Rachel's cheek with a laugh and left the brunette standing rubbing her cheek with a pout. Rachel saw Santana staring and ran up to her and went behind her, then pushed her forward.

"Hey, stop it Berry." Santana yelled over her shoulder.

"We have vandalizing to do." Santana couldn't see her face, but Rachel sounded way too excited to not be grinning like an idiot. When they got inside, Rachel closed the doors and looked around.

"Where did Noah go?" She looked back at Santana and sighed. "Um… I suppose you're going to be with me tonight." Santana groaned and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Fuck it, I'm already here, so just do what you need to do, Berry." Santana frowned but nodded and she began walking down the hall with Santana walking far behind her. Rachel played with the straps on her backpack, this night not being anything she wanted it to be. Rachel walked pass a room and she stopped suddenly, and backed up, almost into Santana. "What the fuck, Berry?" Rachel held up her finger and walked into the room and Santana looked at her wide-eyed. "Do you know where you're going?" Rachel nodded, she knew exactly where she was going. Sue's office. Rachel walked into the room and sat in Sue's chair, bouncy up and down for a few seconds before giggling. Santana walked in nervously and stared at the giggling brunette who was putting her feet on her the desk. Rachel saw her staring and leaned back in the chair and grinned at Santana.

"What do you want to destroy in here, Santana?" Santana just shook her head as Rachel put her feet down.

"You're crazy, Berry." Rachel nodded and picked up her backpack and threw it onto the table with a bang. She opened it and pulled out glitter, toilet paper, and slushies.

"Pick your weapon." Santana laughed and walked to the table, hover her hand over each one before picking up the gallon of slushy. Rachel nodded.

"Good choice, since I was hoping to use the glitter on Karofsky's locker." Santana laughed harder and gave the gallon to Rachel.

"Damn, I had no idea you were this crazy." Rachel smiled and opened up all the drawers of Sue's desk and unscrewed the lids. She raised the gallon in cheers to Santana before spilling all the contents in each drawer, covering all the things in it. Rachel went to spill it in the last one, but stopped to pull out Sue's diary and shoved it into her backpack and spilled the slushy onto the rest of the contents. Rachel put the lid back into her backpack, along with everything else, and got up and motioned Santana to follow her. Santana grinned and did, but instead of walking behind Rachel, she walked next to the short brunette.

Their next stop was Karofsky's locker. Rachel easily opened his locker and put the glitter inside, spilling it everywhere. Rachel closed his locker and looked up at the ceiling and told Santana to wait. She ran off and came back with a folding chair. She placed it down and pulled out rope, a bucket, and more of the slushy from her backpack.

"Can you lift me?" Santana blinked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel reached up and pulled down on Santana's shoulders.

"Down, down," She repeated the mantra excitedly, and Santana thought she looked more childlike and…relaxed than ever before. Santana gave in and knelt down and jumped when she felt Rachel come behind her and place her legs on her shoulders. With one hand holding the bucket, rope, and a few tools, she used the other to point up. "Up, up." As Santana stood up, she felt Rachel's groin rub against her as she shifted on Santana's shoulders.

"Now what?" Rachel pointed to the chair.

"Stand on that." Santana groaned but cautiously stepped up on it. Rachel tied the rope to the bucket and tied it to the ceiling, which even with the chair and Santana adding height, she was still barely able to reach it. As she was tying it, she leaned up and pushed down on Santana, rubbing on the back of her head. Santana let out a soft moan, and Rachel stopped and looked down.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Santana mentally cursed and started nodding, but quickly stopped when she realized she was nodding it against Rachel's groin.

"Yeah, just hurry up, Berry, you might be light as hell but I don't feel like having you on top of me all day." Rachel nodded and finished tying it to the ceiling. She had Santana open the locker and tie it there, after checking to make sure the bucket would tip over she finished off the last of the slushy that was left.

"I must say, I have outdone myself this time," Rachel laughed and poked Santana's shoulder. "Down." Santana gladly stepped down from the chair and knelt down again so Rachel could get off her shoulders. When Rachel did, she stood up to see Rachel looking at the bucket with a smile.

"Proud of yourself, aren't you?" Rachel nodded at Santana and picked up the chair, running off to put it back before running back to Santana. Santana smiled down at Rachel, who bounced up and down and grabbed Santana's arm.

"C'mon, Noah and I had an idea, and he should be there now." Santana didn't know what idea Rachel and Puck thought of, and she quickly realized that both of them were quite the team. As Rachel led Santana through the halls, Santana's eyes stayed glued to Rachel's small hand on her arm. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel's breath hitched. Rachel swallowed hard but didn't dare to look back at Santana.

They reached the a door that Santana knew led to the pool, and in front of the door was Puck, leaning against the door with his hands in his pocket grinning like an idiot. Puck looked down at their intertwined hands and Rachel and Santana whipped their hands away, making Puck try and hold in a laugh.

"Pool's open." Puck said, opening the door and stepping in. Santana and Rachel looked at each other and cleared their throats awkwardly. Rachel walked in first, followed by Santana, who was careful not to touch her. Inside they saw Puck taking off his shirt, and Santana groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Wanna go skinny-dipping?" Puck wriggled his eyebrows, making Santana and Rachel scowl.

"I would appreciate if you didn't get naked." Rachel said before taking off her shirt as well. Puck laughed and Santana watched them undress until they were just in their underwear. She sighed and did the same, muttering about how crazy they were.

"Hey, bro, get ready." Rachel looked back at Puck to see him walk up to her, pick her up, and throw her in the pool. Puck looked at Santana, and she immediately backed away.

"Puck, you even touch me and I'll-" But Puck wasn't listening, and ran up to Santana anyway and picked her up only throw her in the pool as well. She gasped when she came back up on the water, cursing at Puck, who just laughed and jumped in. The rest of the night was spent in the school pool, the three of them playing with each other. Later, Puck left the pool to use the bathroom and plan out more things, taking his clothes with him, leaving Rachel and Santana alone for a long time.

After wearing herself out from playing with Rachel, Santana was floating on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling, when Rachel's face came out of nowhere. Santana jumped and kicked her legs in surprise. She floated upright and faced Rachel, who was laughing.

"Not funny, Berry." Rachel just kept laughing. Santana grinned and splashed water in her face to make her stop. Rachel's laughing died down and she swam to the side of the pool, and rested her arms on the floor. Santana followed her and did the same thing.

"Hi." Rachel said, and Santana smiled back.

"Hey."

"Come here often?" Santana laughed and Rachel smiled brightly. _Cute smile._ Santana thought, in fact, she was beginning everything about Rachel was pretty adorable.

"Nice one, Berry." Rachel grinned widely before getting out of the pool and holding her hand out to Santana, who took it without a word. They dried themselves and changed into their clothes, and Rachel took Santana's hand and led them to a far wall. Rachel slid down the wall until she was sitting against it and patted the floor next to her for Santana. Once Santana sat down, they stared out into the pool, which had its lights on, making its water light up. They stared in silence for a while until Rachel yawned loudly, making Santana turn her attention back to the brunette. "Tired already?" Santana checked her phone, seeing it was around midnight as Rachel grumbled incoherently.

"I didn't sleep well last night, and I have trouble sleeping a lot. Plus, I may have stayed up last night with Puck playing video games and after that I was working on song selections for Glee, so yes I am tired. Aren't you?" Santana shrugged and Rachel yawned again and rubbed her eyes, making Santana smile at Rachel.

"Damn, well if you're so tired, you can use me as a pillow." Rachel looked up at Santana with big, hopeful brown eyes.

"Really?" Rachel asked quietly, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Just don't get used to it." Rachel looked down and played with her sweater for a few seconds, then looked back up at Santana.

"C-can I use your lap as a pillow?" Santana sighed and Rachel began talking again. "You don't have to let me though, I mean, I can use your shoulder just as well, it's just that your lap would be much more comfortable and, well, I-"

"Damn it, you can so shut up before I change my mind." Santana groaned, making Rachel close her mouth. Santana stretched her legs out and patted her thighs. Rachel smiled happily and quickly laid her head down, facing the water. She shifted, getting comfortable with her head on top of Santana's crotch, and closed her eyes. Santana stared out to the pool, trying not to think of where Rachel's head was.

After a few minutes of Rachel not moving, Santana looked down to see Rachel still asleep. As she was asleep, Santana thought Rachel looked more peaceful and, well, innocent looking as ever. She reached her hand out and ran her hand through the long brown locks, and noticed how soft the girl's hair was. Rachel stirred and Santana pulled her hand back. Rachel mumbled something, before turning around so she was facing Santana's stomach, and grabbed Santana's shirt with her fist. Santana stilled and watched as Rachel shift again before being still. Santana let out a breath of relief and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder as she looked up at the ceiling in silent thanks.

Santana closed her eyes and began unconsciously rubbing her shoulder in gentle circles. The two stayed with their eyes closed for a couple of minutes before Rachel stirred again.

"Santana?" Santana jumped in surprise and looked down to see Rachel looking up at her, half asleep. "I had fun." Before Santana could say anything, Rachel closed her eyes again and snuggled into Santana. Santana stared at Rachel before smiling down at the brunette.

"Me too, Rachel." Santana ran her hand through Rachel's hair and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Puck was making sure everything was going according to plan, he had left to done a prank or two, but the rest was spent watching Santana and Rachel from afar. He wanted to make sure his bro was doing okay and getting her girl. So after they met him at the pool and threw them in, he swam farther than the other and watched as Rachel splashed water in Santana's face until the Latina finally had enough and dunked Rachel underwater. Puck couldn't help but grin when Rachel came back up with a laugh, making Santana laugh with her. He silently got out of the water, grabbed his clothes, and walked to a part of the pool room he hadn't lit up and sat down to watch from there.<p>

He stayed too and watched until the two had fallen asleep against the wall, and when they stayed asleep he got up and walked to them. First, he woke up Santana by shaking her shoulder. She groaned and swatted his hand away. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at Puck, who just grinned at her before walking away to the dark again. Santana looked down to see Rachel still asleep, and she began poking her cheek repeatedly until Rachel finally stirred awake. She blinked a few times and looked up at Santana, giving her a sleepy smile. Puck came back and dropped two heavy gallons of colored liquid so suddenly that Rachel jumped in Santana's arm. She looked up at Puck and glared at him.

"Could you be any louder, Noah Puckerman?" Puck grinned and knelt down to ruffle Rachel's hair.

"Sorry, bro, but time to get your sexy ass up," Rachel scoffed while Santana raised her eyebrows up at Puck's wording. Puck looked at Santana and slapped her arm, making her wince. "You too."

"Owe, fuck you, Puckerman, that hurt." Puck laughed and stood up, motioning them to do the same. Santana sighed and shifted Rachel in her arms so that she was holding tightly onto Rachel's upper body and stood up, bringing the short brunette with her. Rachel squeaked as she felt herself be lifted up by Santana and staggered a bit as she tried to get her footing again, only to fall against Santana. Rachel looked up shyly at Santana.

"Sorry," Santana shrugged and let go of Rachel, who quickly missed having Santana's arms around her. She turned around and faced Puck, who was holding up a gallon to Rachel. "What are you holding?"

"Food dye. Wanna see the pool red?" Rachel grinned and took the gallon.

"As a matter of fact, yes, a red pool would be interesting," Rachel turned around to Santana. "You can just stay here and watch us do our magic and be amazed." Rachel gave Santana a wink, before running off with a laughing Puck, making Santana stand idly behind speechless. She watched Puck and Rachel go to either side of the pool and dump the food coloring into it and slowly making the pool turn to a red color.

When they were done, Rachel ran to Santana and pushed her forward to follow Puck, who was leaving the pool. They didn't stop until they were outside the school doors, and Rachel turned to Santana.

"Where's your car?"

"I walked." Santana replied with a shrug, and Rachel smiled happily.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

"Don't worry, my Jewish Princess, she's staying over at my place with us." Rachel turned around and smiled appreciatively at Puck. She turned back around and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Meet you at the car." She said to Puck over her shoulder, before dragging Santana along to the car with her. Puck shook his head with a laugh and walked slowly behind the pair with his hands in his pocket. When he reached his car, he saw Rachel clinging to a very annoyed Santana. The way back was short, with Santana and Rachel in the back falling asleep with each other. By the time he parked the car, he turned around to see them asleep on each other, and he felt guilty for waking them up.

They ended up at Puck's living, drinking beer and watching TV, not really knowing what time it was. Puck drank the most and passed out on the couch before Rachel and Santana. Rachel giggled at Puck, whose head was on her shoulder. She motioned Santana to help her and the both of them laid him down on the couch. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and led her to Puck's bedroom. Santana walked in and scoffed at his room.

"Predictable." Rachel laughed, knowing she was talking about the poster of half naked girls on his wall. Rachel jumped down on Puck's bed and patted the spot next to her for Santana. Santana sighed and sat down next to Rachel, who was smiling up at Santana.

"Lay down, here." Rachel moved to the side of the bed and snuggled against the pillow with a yawn. Santana smiled and snuggled next to Rachel, laying down on her side and facing Rachel. Rachel moved on her side and looked back at Santana.

"Who knew," Santana said tiredly, starting to feel the entire day. Rachel looked at Santana confused and she spoke again. "That Rachel Berry was a secret badass."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Rachel said the words lightly with a playful grin. Santana smiled and shifted a little closer to Rachel.

"I wouldn't mind finding out more about you." Rachel beamed at Santana and started to shift closer to her, but stopped and backed up again. Instead, Rachel muttered a goodnight and closed her eyes. Santana watched the other girl sleep and silently moved closer until she was close enough to barely touch Rachel. She lifted her fingers and began rubbing her arm, making Rachel lean into the touch and shift into Santana's arms. Santana stilled for a few seconds before slowly moving her arms around Rachel's small body and Rachel mumbled in her sleep against Santana's chest. Santana smiled and laughed lightly as she closed her eyes, she brought Rachel closer to her and kissed the shorter girl's forehead, thinking that Rachel wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
